


Like Father Like Son

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Universe, DCU, Damian Wayne - Fandom, Robin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Damian feels he is becoming too much like his father when he finds himself falling for a villain.





	Like Father Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: A bit of softcore violent love? IDK how to describe it but it’s nothing bad…yet. And yes it is older!Damian Wayne.
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @becausewerebatfam

“Well if it isn’t my favorite Robin…” You taunted wrapping your arms around Damian from behind- rendering him motionless. It was fun to know you had such an effect on him. That your very presence could break through that tough exterior of his was almost unimaginable. For the past few months that you’ve known him, you thought he was the one bewitching you. “I know you want to be Batman but these colors suit you.” Now you felt bold enough to get closer. You quickly pressed your lips on his cheek before backing away.

“What the-” Damian turned to you with eyes as wide as the sky. Up until now, he thought you had been flirting with him to mess with his mind but this was a step too far. He was rather innocent compared to his playboy father. He would never kiss anyone unless his heart was in it.

Your hands landed on his shoulders and soothingly ran down to his hands where you entangled your fingers with his. “Relax Dami~ it was just a kiss on the cheek. You’re an adult, I’m sure you’ve done far more with your girlfriend.”

“I don’t-” Damian stopped himself from giving the information you wanted. “Tt, what I have done is none of your concern.” He wiped his cheek with the back of his gloved hand. The leather did little to nothing to remove the lipstick stain. He could see this when he saw his reflection in the nearby shop’s window. “Damn it woman!”

You giggle seeing a hint of a flustered boy in the man who towered over you. “It makes me sad to see you want to get rid of every trace of me. But if it is truly your wish to get rid of me…” You licked up the smudged stain in one quick swipe of your tongue.

Damian shuddered unexpectant of your methods of removal. 

“Relax, it’s edible cherry flavored lipstick.” You licked your lips to prove a point. “What? Want a taste?” Of course you were only messing with him. So far Damian had proven too proper a hero to go around kissing villains.

The action should have been repulsing yet a tingle of excitement and desire lingered in the pit of his stomach. Your soft departing giggle was almost taunting him to do something about it. He wanted to be like his father, he wanted to be Batman and fight crime. He didn’t want to BE his father, falling in love with a villain was strictly out of the question but… Too many times you had toyed with him! 

“Damian!” you gasped when you were held back and harshly pushed into the brick wall heavily decorated with graffiti. The groan that followed was a bit embarrassing since it was mixed with quivering delight. In your darkest fantasies, you had imagined this. Turning your enemy into your lover, getting the chance to finally see what it was about the Wayne men that made them so irresistible- even before you turned to crime. Once when you were one of Wayne Enterprises employees you remembered finding yourself attracted to another. “You know I’ve been acquainted with Jason.”

“I know…”

His voice was seething with rage. Not of anger but conflict. He didn’t know what to do with the myriad of emotions he was experiencing all at once. Why had you changed so much? He remembered the timid smile you greeted everyone with at the front desk. Back then he didn’t think much of you. Now it seemed impossible to get his mind off you and Jason’s warnings. 

 

_“Listen, Damian, she’s too much woman for you to handle.”  
_

_“Listen to him Dami.” Dick began to laugh as he and Tim gave each other a knowing look. “Jason couldn’t even handle her.” He and Tim ran as Jason threw knives at them.  
_

_“I did so, handle her!”  
_

_“What Dick meant to say is that you didn’t satisfy-AH!” Tim ran away as Jason charged towards him._

 

It irritated him to think you had let Jason get close to you. That you were perhaps trying to do the same to him. The first time he went back to the cave with lipstick stains on his neck and cape triggered a lecture from his brothers. “…Todd warned me about you…”

 

_“So the apple doesn’t fall far from the bat tree does it!” Dick laughed at his own lame joke.  
_

_“Seriously Damian, are you also going after a villain? Are you really that set on being like Bruce?” Tim asked half concerned for the younger male, half jealous. “Wait till Jason hears about this.”_

_“About what?” Jason’s eyes immediately found the source of their conversation. He saw the familiar looking lip stains on his younger brother and sighed. “Give up now kid. You’ll never get anywhere with that one. She’s impossible to tie down.” He paused for a moment, smirking. “Figuratively and literally.”_

 

“…but I never listen to Todd.” Damian trapped your body against the wall with his. He never gave you the chance to say anything, he all too eagerly captured your lips prisoner with his. He had yet to kiss anyone but here he was expertly maneuvering his lips and tongue in sync with yours until you were left breathless.

Your legs gave out, you slid down the brick wall shivering from arousal. WIth one kiss you lost control of your legs. At that moment, Damian could ask anything of you and you would grant it as long as he would continue. “Dami~” your voice wavered. His anger, his demanding tongue, that angry gaze…. it was all yours for a moment… he had finally given in for one single moment.

Damian’s chest rose and fell rapidly until the angry haze that clouded his mind had cleared. “Sorry,” he apologized realizing he probably hurt you when he slammed you against the wall. Not to mention how he practically cut off your oxygen supply. He was feeling embarrassed about the last one. When he helped you up he kept his eyes away, eventually pulling the hood of his cape low. 

“Don’t do that-” your hand lay on top of his making him release his hold on the hood.

“What?”

“Don’t close yourself off again.” Using both hands you revealed the slightly brooding face of his. He was trying to play it off but the scowl seemed forced. “It took me this long to get a reaction out of you. I’m not going to lose my progress.”

You took a leap of faith knowing he would certainly catch you. 

Damian became tense as he found himself holding you up by the thighs. Your arms wrapped around his neck while your legs tightly clamped around his hips. He didn’t mean to but his eyes went to your leather clad chest. He couldn’t see anything but he sure could feel it. “I don’t think I understand women.” Or himself for that matter. He had no idea why he suddenly caught you like this.

“We are complex and extremely beautiful creatures.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Damian demanded to know. 

“Because,” you leaned in closer allowing your lips to graze his. “I like you, Damian” 

He put you down immediately when he felt the same surge of anger and desire. “You like messing with Robin, not me!”

“Aren’t you Robin?”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “You know what I mean.” You had already gotten to Jason, an ex-robin. What was to stop you from going to Tim or Dick after him? Why was he even worried about that?

“Awww~” you cooed. “Dami are you jealous?”

“I don’t know what I am!” He groaned, frustrated by your playful demeanor. This was a serious matter to him. “You should be escaping now while you still have a chance.”

“What if I don’t want to escape?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to continuing this if people are interested in more ^^ (Comment)


End file.
